


Not Enough Light In This World

by Lady_Belcourt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gangs, Pre-Canon, The Underground (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), thugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belcourt/pseuds/Lady_Belcourt
Summary: There's probably not enough sunlight in this world to chase away the shadows in the underground city.But maybe, she thinks, maybe that's okay.





	Not Enough Light In This World

**Author's Note:**

> So hi to whoever decided to click on this story. This is my first work and I have no idea where I wanna go with this. Just wanted to get that out there.  
> Also English is not my first language so please bear with me.  
> It's almost 4:00 am right now and I don't know what I'm doing, I just love fanfictions about the underground city, I watched the ova about ten times already and I can't get enough.  
> So have fun reading and leave a comment if you like, maybe you are more creative than me and have a suggestion for a gang name that doesn't make it sound like Levi is the leader of some hip street gang.

The alleyway she was walking through was a narrow one, even for the underground. Houses grew so tall on both sides that there was barely a gap when she looked up, only a sliver of artificial light visible, that did nothing to scatter the darkness on the ground. She could hardly see her own feet and had to lift them extra high in order not to stumble over the uneven cobblestones and hidden steps. But she knew these streets like the back of her hand, shortcuts, escape routes and dead ends engraved in her mind, which came in quite handy in her business. 

As she hurried along the wall, careful not to make a sound, she could hear whispers and groans here and there and the distinct smell of dying people hung heavily in the air. There were always quite a lot of them here, hidden away from the illuminated main streets, wasting away in the shadows. They were the outcast, the lowest of the lowest, too poor to afford a place to stay, too sick to survive.  
It was one of her worst fears to end up like them, to die alone, to be at the end of your road with no voice and no one who would listen anyways.  
But for now she had to push those dark thoughts to the back of her mind, as well as her compassion. There was nothing she could do for these people besides shooting them, maybe. She had her own life to focus on and right now she had to be quick about her way home to the headquarters because she had gathered some important information.  
When she finally stepped into a somewhat larger passage she allowed herself a few calming breaths, relieved to escape the claustrophobic confinement of the alley. 

It was only a few turns later, that she finally realized she was being followed and she cursed silently. She'd been too careless, too unfocused and probably made it way too easy for them to follow her. The man, no, he was still a boy, was clearly lacking the skill to stay quiet. He was fast, she'd give him that, but once she noticed him, she found it was simply impossible not to. Still, she had to get rid of him, so instead of taking the shortcut to the headquarters, she made her way through the labyrinth of streets to one of the main roads. The artificial light dipped the scene into dark yellows and oranges and at first she had to squint her eyes at the sudden brightness, but soon she slipped into the crowd and was invisible.

When she risked a glance back, she could still see him standing there, looking utterly lost, and she almost felt bad for him. Whoever sent him surely wouldn't be pleased with his failure. But who would give this painfully inexperienced boy the task of shadowing her, she wondered. Were they underestimating her? She was more annoyed at the thought than she would like to admit. But soon her irritation turned to realization when a shiver ran down her spine at the distinct feeling of being watched. There was someone else. The boy had only served as a distraction and now there was someone else who was hot on her heels. She shook her head at her own blindness and began slipping through the crowd a bit faster. This second guy was a lot harder to shake off, he followed her like a shadow. Everytime she thought she did it he would suddenly round the corner or she would hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming her way. She made full use of her knowledge of the underground city, took secret paths, made confusing detours and even climbed on roofs, but sooner or later she always felt his presence behind her again. So either this guy was a genius or just damn lucky and she couldn't decide which one it was. No one she ever encountered would have been able to keep up with her, but there he was, leaning in a house entrance, not even trying to be discreet. He was following without haste as if it didn't matter to him if he lost sight of her, because he would be able to find her anyways. Almost like a dog that could sniff her out. Which was a really creepy thought. It happened a few moments later, while she was cowering behind a huge dumpster, racking her brain for a way out of this tricky situation, that she noticed him leaving his not so secret hideout and her heart began to beat uncomfortably fast. He was coming towards her, walking calmly, but it made the situation even more threatening. There were no people around and she was so sure that he knew exactly where she was currently hiding. He was a giant of a man and had probably more muscles in his arm than she had in her entire body, so her only option was to try kicking the dumpster on him and making a run for it. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and her rapid heartbeat almost drowned out the sound of his steps as she breathlessly counted the last seconds to when he would reach her. And when he did, she hesitated for a moment and just when she was about to bolt - she realized he had already passed her. What? She let out a bewildered breath and while he rounded the corner, her mind was still spinning. There was no chance that he hadn't known she was there, just a few steps away from him. No, she was positive he'd let her go on purpose. But why? Why make the effort to follow her so persistently through half of the underground city just to let her go now? Was it a trap? Was he trying to make her feel safe to cut her off along the way later? So many questions and no answers, but one thing she knew: She had to get moving.

And although she'd been convinced he'd be lurking for her, she didn't feel his presence for the rest of the way. When she finally arrived at the headquarters she still hadn't completely calmed down and it didn't help that it had been a long day and she was starting to feel sluggish and tired. Her body was exhausted but her brain was working at high speed. As she made her way through the corridors and up the stairs she didn't even react to some of the gang members greeting her, she was too deep in her own thoughts. Only when she almost ran into Levi in front of his own office she startled and then hurried to apologize. "You're late", he stated and then turned and entered his office without looking at her again. "Come in and close the door."


End file.
